Mi Sentir
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: El amor crece cada día y esa separación la asesina por dentro. Muestra felicidad cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario...One-shot…


_Kakashi y Anko no son de mi propiedad, sino del cegado creador que aún no decide ponerlos como pareja. Me pregunto cómo me volví adicta a ellos..._

_¡Ah! Sí... ya recuerdo... ¡Bwaha...! (me tragué el chicle)... ¡Bwahaha! Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura, al final aclaro dudas..._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mi Sentir"<strong>_

_**By Natsumi Anko**_

.-

Sentada en el sillón escuchando sólo el silencio, un silencio torturador que me invade todas las noches incluyendo el dolor y las lágrimas de no tenerlo aquí conmigo. Todas las noches es lo mismo cuando llego a casa y, hoy es una de ellas; sola, tristemente sola. A veces empiezo a escribir cartas dedicadas a él, haciéndole saber cuanto sufro sin él, sin verlo, sin sentir su respiración sobre la mía, sin sentir sus labios sobre los míos, esos besos tan tiernos y apasionados que tanto le caracteriza, los cuales a mí me fascinan.

Esas palabras "Mi Amor" que tanto anhelo escuchar otra vez, me atormentan y, vuelvo a llorar con ganas y deseos de que me escuche y regrese a mí, pero sé que no lo hará. No volverá aunque le ruegue, aunque le suplique y confiese cuánto le amo, decirle que mi pobre corazón no aguanta tanta desolación.

En momentos de soledad sólo sé llorar, llorar y recordar, recordar aquellos momentos maravillosos, maravillosos sueños que soñé a su lado, a su lado creí volar libremente, pero ahora mis alas están rotas.

Son las 1:00 A.M., me levanto del sillón y camino hacia la ventana. Veo el oscuro cielo rodeado de estrellas, veo la luna sonreír mientras yo estoy llorando, un nudo en mi garganta me impide sollozar como quiero. Lo extraño, no obstante, nuestro orgullo, ese maldito orgullo impide buscarnos, ¿cómo derrotar ese muro tan nefasto impuesto precisamente por él?... No puedo, lo admito.

Ayer lo vi despertando en mí esas sensaciones que antes creí enterrar. El corazón me dio a entender que aún lo amo igual, no, más que la última vez. Seis meses sin buscarnos ni hablarnos, por más deseo de buscarlo no puedo hacerlo, me ata pensar que alguien ocupa mi lugar, él no esperaría tanto tiempo por mí.

Una flor prometió entregarme cuando sintiera amor verdadero, esa flor siempre esperé, sin embargo jamás llegó; pienso y vuelvo a pensar que no me ama, si en verdad me amara ¿Por qué no me busca?... Sabe donde estoy, no me negaré a recibirlo. Mis amigas me aconsejan que lo busque, que luche por él, pero tengo miedo, miedo de que me desprecie, me rechace y me diga que está enamorado de alguien más, saber eso me mataría.

Mi amor crece cada día. Contemplo la luna y a ella le pido que si él la contempla al igual que yo, deseo que lo abrace con su luz, quizás no vuelva yo abrazarlo. Pienso, pienso y me vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cuál fue mi error? ¿En qué me equivoqué?...

Se supone que es fácil olvidarlo, pero no puedo disimularlo más, me estoy muriendo. Creí olvidarlo hasta que lo vi ayer, me engaño, francamente lo amo y lo más importante nunca lo olvidé ni traté de hacerlo. Aún recuerdo ese beso tierno y apasionado que fue el último, parecía uno de despedida.

Esta separación cada día me asesina por dentro. Ante mis amigos escondo este fatal dolor que me carcome y acaba conmigo. Llevo una sonrisa en los labios mostrando felicidad cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Aún sigo llorando y me duele la cabeza. Sonrío irónicamente. Gracias a Kurenai conocí el amor, le agradezco habérmelo presentado, no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido y enamorado. Hombre tierno, romántico, dulce y cariñoso, hombre perfecto en cuanto a querer a una mujer, Kakashi te amo tanto. Quizás después de la muerte seguiré amándole.

Entiendo la soledad del amor, hoy me rindo ante ella, toda mi vida se acabó. Si no puedo tenerlo, al menos debo desearle toda la felicidad del mundo. Ahora tendré que verlo diariamente en la academia y en la Torre Hokage, no podré soportar el hecho de cruzarme por el lado y hacernos la idea de no conocernos, es doloroso, un silencio callado por querer mientras me ahogo en mi propio amor...

Mis ojos están rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. He preparado a esta hora una mochila con ropas y lo esencial para marcharme por un largo tiempo, quizás para siempre, no puedo descifrarlo. Camino hacia el baño, allí me lavo la cara neutralizando un poco mi rostro triste. Tomo la toalla y mientras me seco la cara, voy en dirección a la habitación, me visto lentamente. Miro en el espejo la Anko derrotada, la que ningún enemigo ha logrado derribar, un amor no sólo me derribó también me destrozó en mil pedazos. Pedazos que no encajan donde deben estar porque se desfragmentaron por tanta ignorancia recibida.

No estoy vestida igual que siempre, llevo puesto un short anaranjado, una camiseta gris y unas simples sandalias negras. Sobre mi cama dejo la gabardina doblada, al lado mis protectores y por supuesto, la banda ninja. No necesito nada de eso, quiero vivir, no más batallas, no más amenazas; estoy abandonando la aldea que una vez juré proteger, ya no puedo proteger mi hogar ni siquiera puedo salvarme yo. Los sentimientos interfirieron en todo, como ninja debí evitar involucrarlos en el trabajo que llevamos los ninjas, pero como mujer no pude. A pesar de ser arma de pelea, soy un ser humano, necesitada de amor. El amor es como una flor que no se puede descuidar, de lo contrario se marchita de dolor, así estoy marchitada en el corazón...

Este espejo refleja lo que soy ahora, ese peinado que siempre he llevado no puede seguir en mi viaje. La cola la cambié por un simple moño. Tomé la mochila de la cama dirigiéndome a la sala, en el sillón la puse y volví a la habitación. Agarro un abrigo negro y una fotografía cayó del bolsillo. Me bajé a recogerla y más lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, esa foto él y yo nos la tiramos cuando nuestra relación apenas empezaba. Él detrás de mí abrazándome, sonriendo con su ojo visible cerrado demostrando su tan grande alegría y, yo guiñando un ojo sonriendo felizmente. Esta fotografía la tomó Asuma en el salón de maestros. Ambos sentados en el mismo mueble juntitos, recuerdo que ese día me dolía un poco la marca y él me abrazaba para calmarme un poco. Vi otra fotografía en el suelo, en ésta estábamos en la misma posición, pero él besaba mi mejilla y yo sonrojada. Las dejé sobre la cama y apagué la luz cerrando la puerta detrás...

Estando en la sala, me coloqué el abrigo y tomé la mochila. A un paso fuera del departamento, lo visualicé por última vez, recorrí con la mirada el lugar que por muchos años fue mi hogar y el que hoy abandono. Quizás sea una estúpida por irme sin luchar por mi amor, pero fueron seis meses sin saber nada de él, mi vida continuó normal creyendo que lo había olvidado, entonces él aparece como si nada, ni siquiera entablamos conversación, sólo un simple "Hola y Adiós", y desde entonces me ha ignorado. Amar suele ser en varias ocasiones sufrimientos. Ya di lo que tenía que dar, si él me perdona el error que ambos cometimos y volvemos a empezar entregaría mi amor sin pensarlo, pero eso ya no es posible.

Apagué el interruptor, luego cerré la puerta. Mientras bajo por las escaleras deseo que mis amigos me perdonen por esto. Todas las calles están oscuras, muy pocas personas aún caminan. El puesto de Dangos sigue abierto, me duele no volver a comer esos ricos dulces que me hacen agua la boca, pero ya no me satisfacen como antes. Agradezco que los shinobis que resguardan esta puerta principal estén dormidos. Ni siquiera me di la vuelta para ver por última vez mi hogar. Salté y ahora cruzo los árboles con rapidez y desconsuelo que no me había dado cuenta de una presencia acercarse a mí. Continué mi rumbo, en uno de mis estúpidos descuidos pisé en falso y mientras caía del árbol cerré los ojos, no quería hacer nada, deseaba morir desde esa altura, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin desearlo, quizás mi corazón quiso llorar por última vez...

Sentía que llegaba al suelo, esperaba el impacto pero no sucedió, abrí los ojos y él me sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos. Me abrazó fuerte provocando que hundiera mi rostro en su pecho, sentía mi respiración dificultarse porque cada vez apretaba sus brazos alrededor de mí, sin embargo no deseaba que me separara de él. Acarició mi mejilla y sin esperarlo me besó. Tomó mi mano sin romper el beso y me la puso detrás de su cuello para que lo abrazara. No entendía el por qué lo hacía, si él fue el primero en dejar nuestro amor al olvido.

Rompió el beso mirándome a los ojos, yo no obtuve otra opción más que reflejarle mi amor. Bajo su máscara vi que sonreía y esa flor que tanto esperé como muestra de su amor la rozaba en mis mejillas. Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego entendí que al fin siente amor verdadero hacia mí. Estando en esta situación, recordé cuál fue el motivo que impulsó a mi partida y ahora que lo pienso digo que fue una verdadera estupidez de mi parte. Aún así tengo una duda y no me limité en preguntarle:

**-¿Cómo sabías que me iba?-**

**-No podía dormir, algo me atormentaba-** me respondió tranquilamente, tal cual le caracteriza. Esa paciencia y esa voz tan varonil, hace que lo ame más.

**-¿Atormentaba?-** pregunté confundida.

Él asintió –**Mi** **corazón no dejaba de reclamarme el por qué me alejé de ti y, precisamente hoy me dirigía hablar contigo y te seguí...En tus ojos logré ver lágrimas y entendí que te marchabas para no volver...- **volvió a acariciar mis mejillas –**Mi corazón no quiere perderte Anko- **

**-Todo este tiempo te esperé y no podía soportar tus desprecios-** dije con tono de tristeza, sentí que iba a llorar.

-**Perdóname. No quería que sufrieras y lo que hice fue todo lo contrario**- dijo cariñosamente –**Creí que era lo mejor para ambos... Anko te amo y por favor perdóname- **

**-Perdóname tú a mí, yo también cometí un error- **

**-Los dos cometimos ese error, nunca debimos ignorarnos-** me volvió a besar –**En este luna llena, sentí tu calor, tu abrazo, desde ahora ella será nuestro consuelo y nuestra amiga- **

**-Sí-**

**-Te amo Anko Mitarashi- **

**-Yo también te amo y cada día te amo más- **

Nuevamente me besó, ese beso que fue como nuestra despedida aquella vez, hoy es de reconciliación y le agradezco a la luna por hacerle llegar mi mensaje, mi cálido abrazo. Sólo deseo que esta noche no termine aunque de todas maneras termine o no, estoy nuevamente con él, mi verdadero y único amor Kakashi Hatake...

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em>Pues, tendrán dudas sobre dicho error; ese error fue alejarse sin motivo alguno, su relación iba bien hasta que de pronto todo se derrumbó. Como esas relaciones que terminan a simple mirada, las que no dan explicaciones, sólo se alejan sin decir "Adiós".<em>

_Alejarse e ignorarse es un dolor inexplicable que carcome y se entierra en el corazón. Cada día atormenta igual por las noches, es terrible pensarlo; así es el amor, recorre de pies a cabeza llegando al corazón y si es verdadero no se olvida tan sencillamente._

_Gracias por leer este fic, se agradece de todo corazón..._

_Quizás algunas no lo entiendan o esta historia es un poco confusa, pero es mi sentir..._

_Espero les haya gustado..._


End file.
